


Constellations

by iamsimonlewis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsimonlewis/pseuds/iamsimonlewis
Summary: Jace wakes up at two am to find Simon outside in the cold...things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm Jimon trash. Find me at @carrotcakemagnus on twitter and tumblr if you want to yell at me.

Jace huffed as he turned in his bed. Even under the large fleece blanket he was still freezing. After two minutes of cuddling his knees to his chest he decided enough was enough. 

If he couldn’t get warm then he’d just get up. He took the blanket off and leaped off the bed, walking to his closet and pulling a black sweater over his head. 

His bare feet padded against the cold floorboards as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He shivered as he noticed the back door open, had someone broken in? 

Walking over to the door he peeped his head out to notice Simon sat on the steps. He was shivering, no doubt because he was wearing a t-shirt in the freezing cold. 

Jace took a blanket from the living room and walked out, sitting beside Simon and wrapping the blanket around the both of them. 

“What are you doing out in the cold, Si?” He asked, looking over at Simon who was staring in front of them. 

“Hmm..oh, nothing. Just thinking.” He looked down at his hands as he interlocked his fingers. 

“About?” Simon shook his head, looking over at Jace with a soft smile. 

“Life.” He looked up at the starry sky, trying to point out constellations. “Raj and I broke up.”

Jace shivered, moving closer to Simon. He blushed as their knees touched. How could an innocent thing cause his heart to flutter so much? 

“I’m sorry, you deserved better.” He looked over at Simon, his eyes trailing down his face. Observing the lines of his jaw and counting the times he blinked. 

“No. Raj is a good guy, we’re still friends. There just wasn’t anything..there. You know?” Jace nodded, allowing him a moment to pause before he spoke again. 

“We just didn’t fit that way. Romantically. Plus, our relationship was making band practice harder. We barely sounded good.” Jace smirked, bumping his shoulder against Simon's.

“Did you ever sound good?” Simon rolled his eyes, a faint blush painting itself across his cheeks. Perhaps from the cold or maybe from the joke, Jace couldn’t tell. 

“Shut up.” He raised his fist in attempt to hit Jace, failing as Jace easily caught the fist in his hand. He watched as Simon eased his fingers through Jace’s, interlocking their fingers.

“Simon...I-” He said, closing his mouth as Simon looked over at him. Simon was breathtaking, he shined like a light in the dark. Jace feared if he touched him He’d break. 

“It’s okay, Jace.” Simon whispered, smiling up at the sky as he rubbed his thumb along the side of Jace’s hand. “Do you remember the first time we met?” 

Jace nodded, a small smirk gliding it’s way onto his face. “I accidentally hit you in the face with a football, you had a bruised eye for two weeks.” 

“Yeah, but I looked cool. It made me seem badass.” He laughed, inching closer to Jace. Jace wouldn’t have noticed if not for the cold breath he felt against his cheek as Simon talked.

“Y-yeah. You did…” He stuttered. “Hey, Simon?” 

“Hmm…-” Jace cut him off, bringing his lips up to Simon’s. Simon melted into the kiss, his hand rising up to rest behind Jace’s neck, his lips dancing with Jace’s. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. Right now, Jace was the only air he needed. 

Jace pulled Simon closer to him, eager to feel his body against his own. If he was freezing before he was burning hot now. He moved his hands up to Simon’s head , pulling on the strands of hair as he mapped out Simon’s lips with his own. 

He groaned as Simon pulled away, licking his lips which tasted of Simon’s strawberry lip gloss. He looked over at Simon who stared back at him, his eyes gazing at Jace’s swollen lips. 

“So..we just kissed.” He stated.

“We did.” Jace nodded, looking at Simon’s messed up hair with a chuckle. 

“What now?” 

“The new season of Gotham starts tomorrow.” Jace smiled, looking over at Simon. “Wanna order pizza and watch it? Together.” 

Simon nodded with a smile, bringing his lips up to peck Jace’s and cuddled further into him. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
